Two Kingdoms, Two Soldiers
by redx117
Summary: Professional mercenaries and brothers Syaoran Li and Duo Li have recieved a new mission, to protect King Fujitaka's daughter Sakura Kinomoto. But what will happen when a certain mercenary and princess begin to fall in love, against the kingdoms wishes


Disclaimer: Just so everyone is clear on this. I do not own **CardCaptor Sakura.**

Even though I really wish I did, I don't. Ok just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy the story.

**Important Notice**

Well everyone for those of you who have never read any of my stories this is my fourth fan-fic that I have just started. I was playing the game Army of Two and I wondered how would it be like to replace the main characters of the game with the main characters from CardCaptor Sakura. I have also included my own original character as one of the main characters. I changed the story so that it will make more sense for romance and action purposes. For those of you who are still reading my other stories, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. I will continue to update them so don't panic.

Please leave a review when you have finished reading, thanks ppl  

So without further a-do I now present to you my next **CardCaptor Sakura **fan fiction story…

**Two Kingdoms, Two Soldiers**

**Prologue: Army of Two**

The night was cool and dark as the wind began to pick up and stir the fallen leaves on the ground. The silence, however, was quickly broken by the horn of a train passing by at fast speeds. 

It was a cargo train and to anyone who wasn't paying attention or didn't care it would have looked like any other normal train. But to the two dark figures crouched on top of the last car, it was definitely more than a normal train. The train itself was 10 cars long with a caboose and two engine cars at the very front. Scattered all over the outside and inside of the train were guards armed with rifles and body armor all patrolling the train. However, none of them noticed the two dark figures sneak up behind the guard at the last car ad quickly one of them unsheathed a knife and stabbed it in the back of the guard while covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming. The dark figure quickly threw the guard off the train while the other one went inside to check the cargo. He slid open the compartment door and slid it back shut after he entered the room. There were lights racked on top of the car and the entire area was filled with crates and boxes. Quietly the dark figure walked over to one the crates and began to open it.

Meanwhile the other figure on the roof of the car was crouched down with a sniper-rifle watching if anyone was approaching their position.

Back inside the cargo hold, the figure had finally opened one of the crates and removed the cover. He looked inside the crate and grinned upon seeing the stacks of guns inside. He reached up to his ear-communicator and pressed a button.

"This is Syaoran, you there Duo?"

"Hey bro," responded the dark figure on the roof, "did you find the weapons cache?"

"Yeah I did," responded Syaoran, "contact Chow Min Su and tell him to get ready to retrieve the weapons."

"Roger that," said Duo, "oh and one more thing."

BANG

"You might want to hurry up and plant those charges, it looks like we've got company."

Duo fired off another shot immediately taking down another terrorist, but more and more were continuing to rush their position. He switched to his assault rifle, the 552 Commando Automatic Rifle, and began spraying the area with bullets to keep the enemy back.

Meanwhile, back inside, Syaoran had stepped outside again, this time carrying a satchel of explosives. He could hear gunfire overhead and knew that they didn't have much time left before they were completely swarmed by the enemy. He quickly planted the bomb in the next car and then placed a small explosive charge on the connector cable. As he was planting the bomb, a group of five terrorists opened the compartment door from the other side and after spotting Syaoran started shooting at him. Syaoran instinctively dove behind a set of chairs and pulled out his handgun. He fired blindly over his head in hopes of keeping them from advancing.

Back on top, Duo was beginning to get frustrated. He was hiding behind an air-conditioning unit on the roof of the car and was occasionally sticking out to take a few shots before hid back again. He was quickly running out of ammo and began to reload again as he radioed Syaoran.

"Where the fuck are you! In case you haven't noticed there's a whole mess of assholes with guns coming this way!"

"I'm friggin pinned down moron!" yelled the chest-nut haired boy, "I'm stuck inside the adjacent car!"

Duo was thinking fast of a plan as more and more soldiers stormed their position. He had to quickly think of something before they were completely overrun. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide as a plan formed in his head.

"Syaoran," he said, "did you plant the bomb?"

Syaoran, who was ducking down behind the chairs responded, 

"Yeah, its been set and programmed for remote detonation."

"Alright," said Duo, "reset the bomb to detonate on a timer mode. Go for 5 minutes, I'm coming down to back you up."

"What about the enemies on the roof?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm going to set the rest of my claymores," started Duo, "so that if anyone tries to flank us from the roof, then they'll just get a face-full of explosives."

"Roger that," said Syaoran.

While he was holding his position behind the chairs, Duo had thrown a flash-bang grenade stunning the enemy soldiers. He then planted claymore mines all over the roof of the car and set them all to proximity detonation. He then jumped down and opened the door to the car that Syaoran was in. just as he shut the door he heard multiple explosions and screams as the enemy soldiers above them detonated the mines. He grinned in satisfaction before he moved forward and spotted Syaoran through the door window along with six enemy soldiers all hiding behind some chairs and tables.

"Syaoran," said Duo, "cover your ears and close your eyes."

Syaoran did as told and a second later Duo threw another flash-bang grenade through the door's window that landed just in front of the enemy soldiers. There was a loud bang and a bright flash of light as the enemy soldiers began screaming and scratching their eyes. Duo made his way to the pair of seats on Syaoran's left.

"Did you reset the bomb?" asked Duo.

"Yeah," responded Syaoran, "but we better get the hell out of here, we've only got 1 minute and 30 seconds left!"

They both nodded to each other and pooped up from behind their cover and fired at the enemy soldiers. Just as they killed the last of the six terrorists, more burst through the door spraying the area with bullets. Duo and Syaoran looked at one another quickly before they both darted to the back door firing blindly behind them.

"Blow the cable charge!" yelled Duo.

Syaoran clicked the detonator and the cable connecting the cars exploded. Slowly the last car began to fall behind as the forward cars began to pull ahead. Both Syaoran and Duo jumped the gap and just as they landed inside,

BOOOOOOMMM!

The train in front of them exploded. Fire and steel erupted from the car as a blazing ball of heat lit up the night sky launching metal debris everywhere.

Syaoran quickly stood back up and hit the manual emergency brake in the car they were in to stop themselves from crashing in the fiery inferno of metal before them. The car came to screeching halt a few feet from the burning debris and both Syaoran and Duo hoped off.

"Duo to Ghost-Eye, come in over," said Duo in his radio.

"Ghost-Eye here," responded a female voice, "what's your status guys?"

"Mission accomplished Meilin," replied Duo, "we've secured the stolen weapons cache."

"Roger that Duo," replied Meilin, "I've informed Chow Min Su and he and the authorities are now on their way to retrieve the cargo, meanwhile I need you and Syaoran back here immediately."

"Roger that," said Syaoran, "what's the problem Meilin, it sounds important."

"You guys have a new contract," said Meilin, "and it's big."

"How big could it be?" asked Duo as they boarded a helicopter waiting for them.

"Well in short," she started, "King Fujitaka Kinomoto of the Kingdom of Emmeria just made us an offer of 2 million Yen to help him." 

They both looked at each other with surprised expressions before they returned to their serious tone.

"Well that's a lot," said Syaoran, "what's the mission?"

"You have been assigned as body-guards," started Meilin, "your objective is to protect the King's daughter's, mainly a girl named Sakura Kinomoto.

**Author's Note**

So guys what do you think about it so far. Do you like it, is it good, is it bad? Tell me what you guys think I really want to know. Please leave a review when you have finished reading. 

Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter because Syaoran and Duo are briefed on their new mission and things get crazy on their arrival to the Kingdom of Emmeria.


End file.
